


Winter Song

by IceStorm_Pingu



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceStorm_Pingu/pseuds/IceStorm_Pingu
Summary: Some snippets in the life of Jim and Oswald during the holiday month. Dialogue-only, because I suck at narratives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabbles for the #GobblepotWinter2016 event! http://gobblepotgazette.tumblr.com/post/153698543439/gobblepot-winter-2016

“Could you pass the bowl, please?”

“…”

“Oswald!”

“What?”

“Did you eat all the dough?”

“Uh…maybe?”

“Dammit, Oswald, do you want to get sick?”

“But it’s delicious!”

“I told you not to eat those! We’ll give those to your mother for Christmas, and now I have no more ingredients to use!”

“…I-I’m sorry, Jim. I can help you with the groceries. Promise, I’ll be extra nice tonight. I’ll do anything for you!”

“Really? Like what?”

“Like…baking, and washing the dishes, and, something else…you know what it is.”

“Oswald--”

“What…don’t you want it?”

“Okay, okay, just…brush your teeth, please. And change your clothes, ‘cause we’re going shopping.”

Oswald’s eyes lighten up.

“…Thanks, Jim!”

A sigh. “Now go!”

* * *

“Merry Christmas, Oswald!”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Jim!”

“Shall we open our presents now?”

“Yes, Jim, we should!”

Rustling and ripping are heard.

“…Jim.”

“What?”

A huff of disapproval.

“An umbrella. Again.”

“…I can’t think of any other, Oz. I thought you liked it. In fact, I think you’re drowning on it!”

“Pfft… as if.”

“…Oswald, what’s this?”

“Oh, uh---”

“Cuffs. Cuffs? What makes you think I like these?”

“Simple. You’re a cop.”

“And?”

“And…I think you look good in those.”

“Oswald, you kinky bastard.”

“I love you too, Jim.”

Jim rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“Say it, Jim.”

“Shut up!”

Oswald proceeds to tickle his sides. Laughter and shrieking ensues.

“Ahh, Oswald! Stop, stop! Please!”

Smack.

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you too, Oz. Merry Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at [grndmstrexo](http://grndmstrexo.tumblr.com). i have cookies.


End file.
